


First Times

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: AU-Doctor Who, F/M, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Campbell have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Campbell kissed Rose passionately as they fell back against the bed. He couldn't believe it was actually happening - he and Rose were finally going to have sex!

The only downfall was that it was his first time ever. At one point he had even considered a prostitute to get it out of the way and not make a fool of himself in front of the love of his life, but Eddie kindly reminded him how much that would hurt Rose. He just had to hope for the best.

“Campbell?”

Campbell blinked his eyes open, suddenly noticing that Rose’s lips were no longer on his. “Aye?”

Rose blushed prettily and reached into her bedside drawer to pull out a foil square. “You know how to use one of these?”

“Aye, yeah.” He nodded emphatically, thinking back to sex ed, before he was in the asylum. He took the packet and began to tear it open, but Rose stopped him with a giggle.

She looked him over. “We should probably undress first.”

Campbell’s eyes widened. “Right! Yes! Let's just…” He quickly began undressing himself, glancing up every now and again to make sure she was doing the same. Once they were both fully nude and back on the bed, he couldn't look away from her. He had never seen a naked woman up close and the fact that it was Rose, his one true love, his shining star on a dreary night, made him almost finish right then and there. “You're bloody beautiful.”

Rose bit her lip and smiled as he continued to stare at her in awe. “Thank you. C’mere.” She tugged on his arm and let herself fall on her back, pulling him on top of her.

After a brief kiss, Campbell sat up. “Let me just…” He grabbed the packet that was haphazardly tossed onto the bed while he was undressing and ripped it open.

Rose started slightly at his enthusiasm. “Why don't you check to make sure it didn't rip. You kinda went to town on that wrapper.” She smiled to let him know she wasn't upset.

Campbell attempted to smile back and then checked everything over. “Good, aye.” He cleared his throat and shakily put the condom on. Once he was settled back on top of her, fully sheathed, he faltered. “Just...this is my first time and-”

Rose cut him off with a sweet kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. “It's all right. I'll help.” She was happy to already be wet, despite lack of warming up. She had been waiting for this just as long. “Let me position you, yeah?” When he nodded, she reached between them and grabbed a hold of him - causing him to shout at the contact - and then ran him up and down her slit a few times. Once he was positioned correctly, she wiggles to give him better access. “All right.”

Campbell took a deep breath, trying to stop his shaking enough to push forward. Once he was fully inside of her, he shuddered violently. “Bloody hell Rose ohmygod.” He clenched his eyes closed and stayed still.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. “You feel amazing.” She kisses the side of his neck and lifted her hips to let him know he could move.

He started with slow thrusts, breath ragged against her ear. The pace quickly picked up and then-

It was like a million fireworks and shooting stars combined. Pleasure shot through his very being; it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The moment he was finished and collapsed on top of her, panic took over. After catching his breath, he pulled away hastily with wide eyes. “I'm so so sorry, Rose! I just couldn't stop it. I'm sorry. Oh, I've really done it now.” He groaned and flipped face first onto the bed.

Rose sat up and rubbed his back comfortingly, pressing down her lingering lust. “It's all right, Campbell. That's normal.” 

He peeked up at her, face still flushed. “But it was so fast. And you're not...you know…” He glanced down at her nether regions. 

She smiled and slid down the bed to be level with him. “I’m fine. We’ll try again in a little bit. As for now, I could use a kip.” She yawned and cuddles up to him once he had turned over. 

Campbell looked down at her with loving eyes and kissed the top of her head tenderly. “I love you.”


End file.
